Yo seré tus ojos
by HarukoU
Summary: - Itachi, no te preocupes. Yo seré tus ojos.- Y con un beso casto y suave en los labios de su amigo selló aquella promesa.
1. Until then, my dear eyes

_Para mi sensei, que tanto se quejó del daño que le hice a Itachi._

**Pareja:** ItaDei

**!: **No lemon. Esta historia es muy, muy drámatica. No tengo nada en contra de Itachi (le amo). Ni en contra de Minato. Mencion de SasuNaru.

* * *

Lo único que se oía era el agitado sonido de su respiración y sus pasos contra el suelo lleno, ya no de nieve, si no de hielo.

Corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y es que era la verdad, la vida se le estaba yendo. Itachi, tras un accidente en el coche por el hielo en la carretera, estaba en el hospital. Solo fue escuchar las palabras de la boca de Sasori para salir corriendo de su estudio de arte y coger un taxi por que su coche lo tenía en casa. Y cuando vió que el coche no llegaría nunca por el tráfico que había, dejo el dinero en el asiento y salió corriendo.

Y ahí estaba, en la recepción del hospital, con el oxigeno en otra dimensión y su cabellera rubia despeinada y alborotada. Todas las miradas presentes se voltearon a verle. Su inexplicable y natural belleza hacía que toda mirada, de hombres o mujeres, cayera rendida hacia él.

-¡Deidara, Deidara! ¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos! – La voz del pelirrojo le sacó de su ataque de respiración y cansancio y pasó por la sala de recepción hacia la sala de urgencias, agitando su abrigo negro tras de sí y tratando de seguir a Sasori.

Las luces blancas y las paredes con colores tan sumamente claros le encandilaban. Odiaba los hospitales y a su amigo Sasori, no es que le gustaran mucho. Para poder seguirle el paso le tomó de la mano y se la apretó. Estaba sudando. A Sasori también le importaba demasiado Itachi.

- Sasori, ¿le has visto?- Preguntó el rubio con la voz marcada por el estrés y la angustia.

- Si, pero yo sólo le acompañé cuando estaba en la camilla hasta la sala de operaciones. Las enfermeras no me dejaron pasar y el médico de turno salió hace cinco minutos y me dijo que había sufrido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Justo fui a ver si tu ya habías llegado –le apretó la mano y le jaló mas- y aquí estamos.

La sala 182 se imponía ante ellos, a la vez que un no muy amistoso reloj, que marcó durante 11 minutos, la inalcanzable espera para Deidara. No paraba de mover su pierna como muestra de un tic nervioso y Sasori no le soltaba la mano.

-Vamos, tranquilo, que solo llevamos 10 minutos…

La frase quedo cortada y un médico rubio, alto, de nariz recta y unos ojos marcados por las ojeras salió por la puerta.

- Debéis de ser vosotros sus acompañantes, ¿no? Bueno pues os cuento. No hemos podido hacer mucho. El coche –dijo dirigiéndose a Deidara que no se había enterado mucho- resbaló por el hielo justo en la curva de un puente. El resto os lo podéis imaginar, es un milagro que este con vida, pero no todo es color de rosa, amigos míos. Lo sentimos mucho –Sasori tragó saliva- pero el señor Itachi Uchiha está ciego –A Deidara se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- a menos de que en la bolsa de donaciones resulten transplantes de corneas…

Deidara ya no escuchaba más. ¿Cómo a la persona mas importante para el le podía pasar eso? Con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas y un Sasori desesperado con las manos en la cabeza pudo recordar en su estudio, el último cuadro que estaba pintando. Si, lo estaba pintando para él. Para decirle lo mucho que le amaba y tal vez, ganarse al Uchiha. Por que sabía que tenía una dura competencia.

A Deidara le daba igual que Itachi estuviese con Minato en la que podía ser _La Relación Perfecta_. El solamente le iba a dar ese cuadro, animado por su mejor amigo Sasori…Ese fiel amigo que le había llamado para decirle que su querido Itachi estaba en el hospital. Ese amigo que ahora le tomaba de la mano diciéndole que pasaran a la habitación en la que estaba Itachi.

El moreno estaba conciente. Pero en los ojos tenia dos parches hechos de vendas, seguramente para que descansase de la luz que emanaban las lámparas. De la mano de Sasori, Deidara vio como el amor de su vida respiraba dificultosamente y como sonreía.

Ellos siempre habían llevado la típica relación de _amigos de toda la vida_, aunque Itachi fuese mayor que él, siempre uno había estado ahí para el otro. Hasta que Itachi salió del instituto y en la universidad conoció a Minato. Ahora Deidara cursaba el último curso con Sasori y las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Itachi.

- Deidara y Sasori- Respondió el pelirrojo acercándose a la cama de Itachi y dejando a Deidara a mitad de camino. Le puso una mano en el brazo a Itachi y suspiró profundamente- Tío, lo siento de veras, me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero Dei se queda contigo. No te preocupes, yo vendré por la mañana.

- Claro, me había olvidado de que eras gigoló- Rió Itachi, que a pesar de su estado conservaba su oscuro buen humor.

Sasori le lanzo una mirada significativa a Deidara que decía claramente: _O me llamas cada dos horas o te mato, _le dio un abrazo y salio por la puerta.

Ahora el artista se encontraba solo. No sabía que hacer. El con mucho gusto hubiese dado sus ojos para Itachi, en realidad se lo estaba pensando. Por que por amor se hacía cualquier cosa, y Deidara estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Itachi derrumbó sus pensamientos.

- Acércate, que no muerdo.- Le pidió Itachi, con su voz tan perfecta como siempre y haciéndose el fuerte. Aunque Deidara sabía que eso todo era una fachada.

- Ya me lo puedes ir explicando, Itachi.

- Cortamos…Minato y yo lo hemos dejado- al decir el nombre del hombre rubio, se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar.

- Entonces – Sentenció Deidara mientras que acercaba una silla a la cama de su amigo, se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mano – tu cogiste el coche como alma que lleva el diablo y terminas en un hospital. ¿Verdad?

- No sé si te lo habrá dicho el médico. Yo, no voy a poder volver a ver…- Las palabras de Itachi hicieron que Deidara le agarrase más fuerte la mano. E inclinado sobre su cama, sentado en su silla, recostó la cabeza en su brazo libre y lloró silenciosamente. Y agradeció que el moreno no pudiese verle mientras le contaba su desgracia.- Ya no voy a poder volver a verte, Dei. Nunca. Ni a ti ni a él.

Entonces Deidara se levantó de la silla y sin soltar la mano de Itachi le acarició con su mano libre la mejilla. Era ahora o nunca.

- No se si te habrás dado cuenta, de que…

- Si, Deidara, la última vez que miré tus ojos me di cuenta. Y ahora estoy muy cansado, no sé que decir. A lo mejor si te viera…podría decirte algo…pero…- Deidara razonó. Itachi lo sabía. Había cortado con Minato y estaba en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Lo más acertado para los dos era quedarse con él. Quisiera el Uchiha o no.

- Itachi, no te preocupes. Yo seré tus ojos.- Y con un beso casto y suave en los labios de su amigo selló aquella promesa.

* * *

Leer el siguiente capitulo, vale la pena.


	2. The live with you

:)

* * *

Los días de invierno pasaban lenta y tortuosamente para Itachi. El frío que todo el mundo comentaba que hacía fuera, no era nada comparado con el que él sentía en su corazón. Después de haber perdido a Minato y a sus ojos la única razón de vivir era Deidara.

El artista todos los días iba a visitarlo y Sasori, por su trabajo en el teatro hacía todo lo que podía, para en sus ratos libres estar con él. Amigos como Pain, Konan, Kisame y Hidan, estaban de viaje. Normal, en esas épocas del año.

Lo que no era normal, es la sonrisa que se marcaba en sus labios cada vez que reconocía la presencia de Deidara. Itachi sabía muy bien cuales eran los sentimientos del rubio hacia él y eso extrañamente le gustaba. Le hacía sentir calor. Y cuando por la noche, Deidara se quedaba hasta tarde, describiéndole como caía la nieve y acariciándole las manos, él no podía contener las lágrimas. Por que la calidez que su amigo irradiaba era única.

Según sus cálculos, ese día era navidad. Una época odiada por el desde que tenía memoria. Sabía que su hermano estaría con su novio y la familia de este, y por todo lo sucedido últimamente con la familia Uzumaki, no le apetecía ni pensar en que estarían haciendo.

Sasori, viajaría a Osaka, para visitar a sus abuelos y a sus primos Gaara, Temari y Kankurô. Estaría allí hasta el año nuevo. Así que la noche anterior había ido a despedirse y a darle un regalo.

Le regaló una marioneta con cabellos rubios y los ojos azules, vestida de ángel y con un arpa en la mano. Marioneta, que al describirla, a Deidara se le salían las lágrimas. El duelo que suponía ver a la persona que mas amaba así, era más de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

Pero esa mañana Deidara no se presentó. Ni por la tarde. Y las enfermeras tuvieron que dar de comer a Itachi. La sensación de vacío en el pecho crecía conforme a como pasaban los minutos. Como ya podía sentarse y caminar por la habitación a tientas, estuvo todo el día moviéndose. Nunca se había imaginado la vida sin él. Y eso que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había ido.

Entonces, el Uchiha sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría y luego que dejaban algo en el suelo.

- ¿Dei?- pregunto esperanzado incorporándose de la cama.

- No, es un paquete para usted, señor Uchiha- dijo la enfermera- de los señores Kakuzu y Hidan, desde México. ¿Quiere que le lea la tarjeta y abra el regalo?

- No, gracias, déjelo.

- Está bien.

Estaba muy ansioso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pregunto que era de su aspecto, como tenía el pelo y cosas así. Sabía que Deidara no le iba a dejar solo. No por que fuese ese día del año, a él le daba igual, por el como si fuese el día de la planta pero necesitaba sentirle ahí. Que le acariciara las manos y le besara la mejilla. Que le dijera como estaba el día y que el le ayudase a comer. Itachi necesitaba a Deidara, tanto como a sus ya perdidos ojos.

Se quedo dormido, recordando como el azul de los ojos de Deidara se confundía con el cielo de verano y su cabello rubio intenso brillaba como el sol.

Y se despertó con el ruido de algo. Era la combinación de la puerta abriéndose y algo dejado en el suelo. Ni se molestó en preguntar. Sabía que podía ser otra enfermera con otro paquete y cosas así. Decidió desentenderse de todo y volteo la cabeza hacia donde le habían dicho que había una ventana. Los labios de alguien sobre su mejilla le quitaron de su intento de desconectarse del mundo real.

- Perdona por haber tardado tanto, Itachi – La voz de Deidara sonaba agitada y a la vez complacida.- Estaba terminando tu regalo.

Itachi, no se lo podía creer. El había gastado un montón de tiempo en algo que ni siquiera iba a poder ver.

- ¿Quieres que te lo describa? – El Uchiha seguía sin hablar. Deidara le miró ceñudo y le retiró algunos cabellos de la cara con delicadeza.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

- Aquí estoy – Susurró el rubio pegando su frente a la de Itachi.- Para siempre.

Itachi rió divertido y le pidió que le 'mostrse' su regalo. Deidara empezó, a describir el cuadro que el mismo había pintado con una exquisitez inigualable.

- Itachi… Son dos árboles, muy, muy altos y sin hojas. Están plantados en un campo amplio y cerca el uno del otro. El cielo no se ve, pues hace mucha niebla, tanto que casi ni se distinguen las figuras. Y al lado de cada árbol, hay dos hombres vestidos de negro y dándose la mano.-Deidara hizo una pausa, ya había terminado- Me costó bastante, era la primera vez que pintaba algo así.

Itachi sabia que no había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Le encantaban las cosas que pintaba el artista. Pues este lo hacia con una dedicación única. No es que fuese un niño mimado, pero la posición social de sus padres y el no necesitar entrar dinero desesperadamente a casa, le permitió a Deidara estudiar artes. Así, no importaba si al público gustaba o no. Le gustaba a él.

- Y ahora… La sorpresa más importante. Itachi…-Deidara dudaba, no sabía como darle esa noticia.- Ya hay unos, ¿Cómo decirlo? En el banco de donaciones hay unos ojos. Esperan trasplantarte mañana mismo.

El pecho de Itachi empezó a agitarse de la felicidad y tendió una mano para dársela a Deidara. Este se la dio sin ningún miramiento e Itachi tiro de él con todas sus fuerzas, se rió ante la brusquedad del mayor.

Ahora estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Se podían confundir las respiraciones y el aliento de cada uno caía sobre el otro.

- Deidara…yo…

- Shhh!- Fue callado por el otro mientras le ponía un dedo en sus labios. Luego Deidara se subió en la cama donde estaba tendido Itachi y se quedo ahí. Quitecito el cuerpo, y comiéndole la boca al otro.- Feliz Navidad.

La operación había sido un éxito. Itachi caminaba por la calle con unas gafas de sol y la mano de _su_ artista en la suya. Deidara llamaba por teléfono a Sasori, informándole que ya le habían dado el alta y que cuando viniese el próximo año iban a hacer una fiesta.

Itachi pensaba en lo fácil que se habían tornado las cosas con Deidara a su lado. Esa mañana, aún en el hospital, pudo apreciar, aunque borrosamente, sus regalos y abrir el paquete de colección de pirámides mexicanas tamaño escala de Kakuzu y Hidan. Rió ante el recuerdo.

Itachi pensó en Minato…En como días antes le había informado que se iría a Osaka a hacer unos negocios. Recordó que Sasori también estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y lo pudo disimular bien por los lentes. Pero ahora no quería recordarlo. El tenía a Deidara, tenía a sus ojos. El ya tenía, la vida solucionada.

Sasori, iba corriendo por la calle, pues el frío apremiaba. Venía del supermercado de comprar galletas para su abuelo y vino para su abuela, y lo llevaba todo en dos bolsas.

Entre la niebla, causada por las bajas temperaturas, se distinguieron dos figuras iban muy despacio. Se acercaban cada vez mas a el. Y cuando las reconoció, las bolsas se cayeron al suelo.

Minato, con dos parches en los ojos y unos lentes oscuros sobre las vendas, era guiado por otra persona. Un pedacito de su corazón se desprendió, cuando averiguó de quien eran los ojos que su amigo Itachi portaba ahora.

** - Fin -**


End file.
